A Day Out In The Alley
by MAB49
Summary: 5th story in my Mag 7HP series.  What day to the wizarding world would be complete without a trip to Diagon Alley?


Here's story five of the Mag 7/Harry Potter crossover series. Hope that it doesn't stink. 

Disclaimers: As usual, I don't own the Magnificent Seven (CBS/MGM) Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) and Lenny (Bernadette) as they are already owned. So I'll just put down the usual of please don't sue me because I have no money, only debt.

A Day Out In The Alley

"Thanks for bringing me down here, Ez. This is better then what we have in Salem," JD commented as he and fellow wizard, Ezra Standish, shopped in Diagon Alley.

"Do not criticise Salem, Mr. Dunne, as it is promotes its own ambiance. However, Diagon has many centuries over Salem, so I do know what you mean," Ezra stated. "And it is of no trouble, JD, so please think nothing of it."

The two wizards had been hanging out' more since the Zyles incident four months earlier where, as Lenny joked, both came out' in very strange circumstances. The others in the team had also noticed this closeness, but as JD explained, "Vin's doin' stuff in his neighbourhood or at Chris' ranch; Casey's busy with school; Chris is busy with the ranch, Buck's busy with the women, Nathan's with Rain when he's not working, and Josiah's been at the Mission lately. Who else am I supposed to hang out with?" This explanation had been accepted, but the team had started making more time for the two, to be a family' more. While the wizards had appreciated this, they also found it a bit cumbersome at times when they wanted to do wizarding activities.

"Ezra, stop being so formal," their companion said, "If you became anymore formal, you would be mistaken for being a stuck-up pureblood."

"Now, Remus, I don't recall doing anything to receive that insult."

"Oh, it was given quite freely, so there's really no need to respond in kind."

JD smiled at this. He had met Ezra's friend Remus Lupin two months before and liked the Englishman. He also found out that Remus knew Harry Potter very well. He was astonished to find out that the transplanted Southerner had met Harry when the latter was five months old (apparently Ezra had visited James and Lily Potter but couldn't stay long, as he had been attending university in the Muggle world). But what was surprising JD most of all, was his developing a friendship with Lenny Hoskins! Lenny was a frequent visitor at Ezra's when both agents had no work commitments. Upon seeing the interaction between Remus, Ezra, someone named Tonks, and Lenny, Dunne could see why Hoskins and the undercover agents were good friends. Then there was Mad-Eye Moody and him harping about the rules┘.

And JD was afraid of that, too, the rules. Because of the rules, he could not tell Buck anything. And now, he was afraid of what Buck's reaction might be. He knew that Ezra could always leave, as Standish had a place to go to in the wizarding world, but he didn't. He had moved to Denver after his mother's death and didn't think of the wizarding world too much. This was especially so after he lost contact with most of his Salem classmates. Then Zyles happened and he had been re-introduced to that world again.

"So what's on the shopping list today?" Remus asked, bringing JD out of his musings.

"Gringotts, Ollivander's, Madam Malkin's, and the Apothecary," Ezra supplied. "JD and I have to visit our vaults first."

"But Ez, I don't have a vault," the Bostonian protested.

"Do you remember that bet we made about Buck and the new secretary that you won?" JD nodded. "I invested it to a substantial amount and opened up a vault in Gringotts in your name."

JD's eyes went wide open at this. "How much is substantial'?"

"Ezra, you should not have done that," Remus admonished.

"Mr. Dunne is family, Remus. If memory serves, Sirius did the same for you."

"It was willed to me. He's dead, Ezra."

"Of course it's because he's dead! He tried when he was still alive to get you to accept anything! Sirius knew very well that your stubborn pride would get in the way--and has gotten in the way many, many, many times!" Ezra retorted. "This can be an emergency vault, and I know that Mr. Dunne will accept an emergency vault that he will probably not use very much."

"Ez, I'm not a kid. I'm not that hard up for money," Dunne protested.

Ezra stopped in the street. "JD, I know that. But this is my way of making sure that my family is provided for. And it can be for emergencies only if you want it to. Or at least whenever you are in the wizarding world."

"Family?"

"Do I really need to repeat myself?"

JD shook his head. "No! It's just strange, hearing you say that about me."

Standish gave a wry smile at that, then turned around and walked to the huge building of Gringotts.

"You're in. Never do anything to betray that trust," Remus said,  
placing a hand on the ATF agent's shoulder.

"No, never again," JD whispered.

Remus, because of his exceptional werewolf hearing, gave a look of sadness. Ezra and Lenny had told him of the assignment that had Ezra almost leaving Denver. He never wanted that for his friend again. "We better catch up to him."

The two wizards hurried up.

"Ah, Mr. Standish, eleven inches oak, with the heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail."

"Good day, Mr. Ollivander. Today we are here to procure a wand for a colleague."

Ollivander peered at JD. "So we have another wizard in muggle law enforcement. What happened to your previous wand?"

"It was in my back pocket and broke during a bust."

Ollivander raised an eyebrow. "I trust that will not happen to your next wand."

JD shook his head. "No sir! I'm getting a wand holster."

"Excellent," was the reply as the elder man went to the back

Several tries later and they left with a brand new ten inch unicorn hair, mahogany wand.

"I never want to do that again!"

"I must admit that I never started a small fire when I bought my wand."

"Me neither, and I'm a werewolf!"

The trio walked to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, as Ezra wanted some new dress robes. After choosing the style and colours, the Southerner was fitted.

"Mr. Dunne, you must acquire some new robes as well."

"C'Mon Ez, I can't get new robes! Where would I put them? I couldn't keep them at home because of Buck!

"You may store them at my abode, Mr. Dunne. Really. You should have some more robes, since you only have the one! When was the last time you purchased a robe?"

"When I was going to Salem."

Remus shook his head. "That was the wrong thing to say, JD. He will pay for your robes now."

Ezra cocked his head at this. "Not buying a robe since Salem does make sense, as does my paying for them."

"Fine Ezra, I will buy a new robe! Just don't pay for it!"

"My dear Mr. Dunne, it was my idea for you to get some new robes, ergo, it should be my responsibility to purchase them."

"Ez┘"

Standish smiled as he got off the footstool. "Madam Malkin, may I introduce a compatriot of mine, JD Dunne. As you have heard, Mr.  
Dunne is looking to purchase some new robes."

Madam Malkin turned to Dunne. "And which kind are you looking for?"

"Um, just your standard set of robes, I guess."

"Did you have a particular colour in mind?"

"Blue?" JD half asked/half stated.

Madam Malkin smiled kindly at this. "I think I know the perfect shade for you." She left and brought back some fabric. "How about this royal blue?"

JD's eyes lit up. "Great!" he stated as he got up on the recently vacated footstool.

As Madam Malkin took JD's measurements, Ezra perused the store.

"JD, I owe you a birthday present. How about a nice set of red robes?"

"Why red?" Remus asked.

"Because had Mr. Dunne gone to Hogwarts, he would have been Gryffindor through and through."

JD beamed at this.

"And you should know, Mr. Standish. Well, Mr. Dunne, you can get off now. Your robes will be ready shortly. Did you wish to purchase some robes as well, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus smiled. "No, the ones I bought five months ago are still fine. But there are these nice green robes that Ezra may want to consider..."

After some fast talking and slick negotiating, the green robes had gone to JD.

"One of these days, I'll figure out how you do that!" Remus said. "You're better than a Slytherin!"

"Remus, why do you insist on slighting me?"

JD could only laugh at Ezra's mock-insulted tone.

Next was a trip to the Apothecary. Ezra needed some supplies including Floo powder. Along the way, they passed Knockturn Alley.

"Hey, Ez, where's that go to?" asked a curious JD (though it was also creeping him out).

"That is a place that you never want to go, JD, especially alone" Remus replied.

"That's Knockturn Alley, Mr. Dunne. Normally, it is evil wizards who walk through that street," Ezra added as he walked between Knockturn Alley and JD.

Ezra was enjoying a newfound freedom; a freedom where he did not have to hide certain aspects of who he was, or of what he could do.

He was thoroughly enjoying himself and was correct in his surmising of Remus and JD getting along well. There were only a few things left that would make this day complete.

"That's it! I am no longer resisting temptation! I need a book to read. Who would like to accompany me to Flourish and Blotts?"

Remus broke out into a grin. "You held out much longer than I imagined you would."

"Flourish and Blotts is that bookstore that you keep mentioning, right Ez?"

The undercover agent placed his hand on his younger friend's shoulder and guided him to the place in question. "That would be correct, Mr. Dunne. It is a delightful place. I relish going there whenever I have the chance to."

As the trio went into Flourish and Blotts, JD went to the Charms section while Remus and Ezra went straight to the Defence Against the Dark Arts section. All the while, Ezra was keeping a close eye on his surroundings. Remus noticed and looked around.

"Are we expecting trouble?"

Ezra shook his head. "No, but you can never be too careful these days."

"True, but if you have not seen anything--"

"Come off it Remus, so I've been known to see some things. It doesn't happen all the time," Ezra scoffed.

"Aha! So, you do admit that you get visions!"

"I've been known to dream. Those are the ones I do remember. I still have a hard time believing that I have given predictions that I do not remember."

"Oh, believe me, you have," assured Remus. "Do you think that your young friend has caught on that you're keeping a close eye on him?"

"Most likely he has." Standish picked out a book and read the cover sleeve. "Remus, should any trouble occur and I have been incapacitated, please deliver Mr. Dunne from harm. Take him to muggle London and become misplaced in the city."

"Ezra. I will make sure that he gets to the city, but I won't leave to--"

The transplanted Southerner waved his hand. "Just...make sure he gets out of here."

"So, you have seen something."

"Not something that I've seen but more like...felt. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but sometime in the future."

Lupin nodded. "I'll pass that along to Professor Dumbledore." He looked to see JD trying to hide the fact that he was watching the two older wizards. "It also seems that Mr. Dunne has an insatiable curiosity."

"I could have told you that!" Ezra said as he put the book back. "I hate that author. He writes like Gilderoy Lockhart would." He picked out another book.

"True," Remus agreed. "I don't know why I'm looking at books."

"Why? It is not like you cannot afford them, dear Remus."

"But I feel guilty for spending Sirius' money."

"Which he gave to you."

"Well, it doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't feel right?" asked JD as he came to the wizards.

"Ah, Mr. Dunne, have you found anything to your liking?" Ezra asked.

"Two books on Charms. I was wondering if you could recommend any books on Defence?"

Standish looked at the book he had in his hand, and held it out to JD. "This one should suffice quite nicely. In fact, I myself will purchase a copy. What Charms' books are you acquiring?" As JD showed him, Ezra cocked an eyebrow. "I see I must peruse the Charms section as well. Gentlemen, if you excuse me." Standish bowed his head slightly and began walking to the Charms section before becoming distracted with a Potions book display.

"Remus, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, JD."

This is the second time that I've been to Diagon Alley, but... I've noticed that Ezra is... not quite coddling me but..."

"Is keeping a close eye on you?" the werewolf finished.

"Yeah! In the muggle world, he treats me like an equal, but here, he treats me with kid gloves."

"True. However JD, you were not here during the height of You-Know-Who's terror. Ezra lost his father, and his paternal side of the family in the fight against him. You did not have to fear the death of loved ones, or even be afraid of yourself becoming a victim.  
I remember what he went through with his grandparents and uncles' deaths."

"Oh. I don't want to sound like I'm whining or anything, but I don't want to be treated like a kid. I'm a trained wizard just as he is."

"He has a little more training than you do, JD, but I'm also sure that it has little to do with the amount of training one has received"  
Lupin lectured. He picked up another Defence book. "Remember how he earlier called you family'?"

"Yeah, I was sure surprised about that!"

"It was an unguarded moment," Remus admitted as he gave a book to JD. "However the reason why he called you family, is because you are family to him. He will do anything to protect his family and friends. It's about protection, JD. He wants to keep you from possible harm and the horrors of ever facing Death Eaters. As I said before, he has already mourned the deaths of his family and friends. He knows that he'll have to mourn many more before this is over. He just doesn't want you to be one of those people."

JD nodded as he looked back to his colleague and friend now at the Charms section (with another book added to be purchased). The warm fuzzy feeling that he felt earlier returned ten-fold. Family,' he thought. Ez called me family.' With this, the Bostonian smiled and clutched the book that Remus had handed him. With that, JD decided that today was a perfect day to hang out with friends.

"Gentlemen, I find myself a tad parched. Is anyone up for a trip to The Leaky Cauldron?" Ezra inquired as approached is friends.

"Sure," answered JD. "Let's just pay for this stuff."

"Mr. Dunne, these books are not 'stuff!' They are--"

"Ezra, let it go," Remus advised with a hand on Standish's shoulder.

"But..."

"Let it go."

JD smiled as Ezra grumbled under his breath about younger wizards and no appreciation for nuances of terminology. Yep, a perfect day indeed.


End file.
